A Diversion's Requiem
by xxRyuuxx
Summary: A new girl enters into the Hidden Leaf Village. Behind her disguise, lies a secret; a secret that would cost Naruto his life. Would it be fate? Or will it unfold a morose requiem in the end? Rated T for language. Not good with summaries! Please read!
1. Diversion 0

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character in any way, shape or form. Some ideas are taken from the Shippuden series, and I disclaim, that I do not own any ideas taken from that show either.

Please enjoy :D

* * *

Prologue

The brisk ambivalent air of the Hidden Leaf Village was a nostalgic feeling that passed through all the people that occupy the land of the ninjas. It was a pretty decent village; the people here are always nice and there's never a time where something could seriously go wrong, or something that does go wrong, but is able to be fixed. Now, that could be a lie..

During a normal day, on a silent cold evening, in this 'decent and stable village', something terribly went wrong. An organization that calls themselves the 'Akatsuki' has been informed about a kid who possessed the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. It was non other than the knuckle-headed ninja called Naruto. It was pretty strange on how a clueless idiot could possess such a demon inside of him. Strange, indeed, but that has nothing to do with how you are on the outside. He has always taken to account that there are people whom he has come to hold such a friendship with, therefore for him, he intends to take on anyone that messes around with them. But during that night, there was an act of destruction towards the village. Yes, the village was demolished and crumbled to dust, because if the Akatsuki couldn't get Naruto in their hands, then no one else should. Little did they know that, obviously, no one was basically hurt and Naruto was still alive even after the whole fiasco with Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, and him trying to take down the Jinchuuriki..but failed.

Since Pain felt that he needed more time to try and see what he could possibly do to get that kid and take out the Nine tails, he needed some kind of back up plan..someone that can easily be a diversion, without giving away the true identity.

That's where I come in. I, Izumi Hitaru, am the diversion to lure Naruto in the trap of the Akatsuki..to finally rid the Nine tails into the creation of the Ten tails, whereas Madara hopes to one day succeed in trying. I never thought that being a pawn could be so hard..or so, depressing though. My journey begins as a regular person capable in not revealing my true identity to any one that cannot be tricked with such a thing. It's good that no one knows me or anything, so it was easy to get myself in.

Now, the question is, how am I supposed to get Naruto towards the Akatsuki base without revealing who I really am? What journey, or future, does this mission bring me? I wonder..

* * *

-bows- Nice to meet you. -waves- Prologue complete.

Please send me review and critiques or whatever, because in order for me to continue with this story, I need to be demanded to :D

If you want, you can even send me some ideas! I'll greatly take it into consideration, and try to incorporate it into the story the best way that I could.

Please give my first published fanfiction a chance D: I've written stories in my past that were never published before, and my friends all told me that I should get them all published in some way. -whispers- Even my parents!

So, therefore, this story could get intense, contain romance between certain character, or whatever. Let me know your ideas ;]

By the way, I've added my own character that will become the main in this story, so don't kill me .


	2. Diversion 1

And here is Chapter 1. Hope you like. Please review!

NOTE: I don't own anything besides my own character and a few ideas that do not come from the original series of Naruto.

Here's my key:

_Italic_- speaking in thought, not aloud, or narration.

**Bold**- speaking aloud in a paragraph, speaking out of context, speaking of a different person.

Underline- second person speaking within the first, or exaggerating excessively or stressing a point out.

POV- point of view

Third Person- speaking in terms of 'he' or 'she'

* * *

Chapter 1

Izumi's POV

It was the end of Fall season, and the slight smell of winter soon entered into the atmosphere, brushing the scent around the area of the Hidden Leaf Village. I never really thought that I would end up in a place like this, acting as a diversion to only lead a person into death. Personally, I thought it was completely stupid at first. But, Pein-sama really knows how to lure you into a trap. Seriously. I mean it. Like, he's completely powerful, hence the reason why he's the leader of the Akatsuki. Well, I won't really get into any details on what exactly_ did_ he do to get me into a position like this, but here I am, doing something against my will..

General/Third person POV

Izumi left the house that she was staying in, curiously peeking through the small crack of the door that she creaked open just a bit, to take a look at the outside world. It's only been since yesterday, when she came to the Hidden Leaf Village, and she still hasn't really properly met everyone that she should have. _I don't think I could do this.._ she thought, cautiously creaking the door fully open, then shutting it behind her, once she slowly stepped out. Her attire was pretty strange looking, consisting of long black pants, black shoes with silts, a white bandage wrapped around her ankle and twisting upwards and stopping just underneath her knee. Her top was long sleeved, black, and only goes up towards the top of her bellybutton. She had her beautiful long black hair up in a ponytail, wrapped in a long bandage that had two swaying pieces sticking out. The forehead protector was right on her forehead, but was covered with her long bangs that almost shielded her entire facade. There was two long pieces of her hair that dangled on the sides of her cheeks, stopping right above her chest. If you've seen someone like her, who looks different from all of the other ninjas, wouldn't you start to wonder? Pein-sama didn't even think about the outcomes of that, and insisted that she'd just go as she was. If anything, she should have at least gotten a hint on what they usually wear, and tried matching. But that didn't happen. Izumi let out a soft sigh, wishing that she could just go back to where she came from, which would be the Hidden Village of the Moon.

The Moon village is a very small isolated place, separated from the dominant villages. Located between the Sand and Mist, this place is rarely seen. It hasn't been mentioned by anyone around the desolate areas that the village lurks between, and even if it does, this place won't pull a threat unless needed to. It's covered with moon crystals that gives the place a protected barrier that neutralizes anyone or anything that tries to come anywhere near it. The Moon Village is known for their high quality barriers, and can easily create one that can hide the place into an unknown oblivion towards others. Their scrolls are kept sanctioned, but aren't mentioned towards the people that have their cruel intentions on stealing it because there is no possible way for them to find it, if the place is completely invisible. That's why, no one pays attention towards this small terra, and hasn't been on any kind of map since long ago. But after when the Nine Tailed Fox appeared in the Lead, things slightly changed, and the Moon has finally appeared where it should have been. But til this day, they have been deserted, and treated either fairly, or with cruelty. Things sort of get messed up on how Pein-sama actually found the place...

Izumi let out yet another sigh, before slowly walking down the path towards the main building that she was supposed to go to. People stared at her, but payed no mind. It was the order of the Hokage that they treat her with respect, since she was figured out that she was part of the Hidden Moon. Although Pain said that she wouldn't be figured out, it was only a matter of time before someone looks her up and finds out who or what she is. But that doesn't mean that she was reveled as the diversion yet..

Izumi's POV

I walked casually towards the main building, slightly wondering if I should just turn back and leave, since my instincts are telling me that this whole thing is completely a waste of my time. Of course I didn't, though, since there are times when desperate times come for desperate measures. But, in order for her to be off the hook, this has to be done. According to Pein-sama's instructions, there should be a mission heading out soon about the findings of the Akatsuki hideout, and that's where I have to come in and try to tag along. but, I figured that it's going to take a whole lot of proving myself worthy to even try and interfere. Besides, going on missions is not really something that I do often in my village. I usually just either sit around, or beat people up when I get annoyed. Training comes naturally to me, even though my life doesn't exactly need it..

General/ Third Person POV

The door dilated closer, as she went closer towards the building. Her hand shivered a bit, before opening it up, once she stopped briefly, and entered inside. No one was present or seen. _Strange.._ Her legs carried her around, leading her irises to record every aspect of what was inside and in front of her so that she doesn't have to make a fool out of herself the next time that she comes around. A huge door caught her attention and she heard a few people inside. Ah, the Hokage was inside. Now it was her chance to prove herself worthy into going on a mission with Naruto. She slightly sighed, which sounded a bit jittery, and gently knocked on the door...

Voices are heard..footsteps are heard, her heart was racing..wondering what was going to be the outcome of this little visit that she was doing. The door in front of her started to open and her expression on her facade was tended and fixed up to look more 'professional' by the means of keeping it blank and emotionless to cover up the dirty little secret that she is keeping. Then the door shut in front of her. Her grey opticals widened a bit, but savored the moment as probably just someone opening it up without permission or something.

**"You can come in, Izumi" **_-short echo-_**  
**

Her heart skipped a couple of beats, but slowly grasped the handle and pushed the door forwards. There, she saw a big busty woman, a man with a scar on his facade, a boy that looked her age..but his stance was a bit too lazy looking; and he was standing next to a girl with two high spiky pigtails. There was also a girl with salmon coloured hair, who looked mad about something, and a boy with yellow hair..who strangely looked like the description Pein-sama gave her, and a boy that looked half naked with black hair and a fake smile latched on his facade. Her frame made its way towards the center of the room, bowing with respect.

Izumi: "My name is Izumi Hitaru. I hope that I can find this place well to my advantage, Lady Tsunade."

Izumi's POV

I could basically feel their eyes latched onto me like a tiger getting ready to pounce on someone. It's not really a good feeling to feel, and I certainly don't like this one bit. But my posture is great; practicing does really help, and I feel like I have just enough confidence to make through this. Besides, there's a reward at stake, and I'm not about to give up this mission of mine anytime soon...

General/Third person POV

Tsunade: "Welcome, Izumi" she said, intending her eyes strongly at Izumi. "I hope that we could get along and fight well along side with each other."

_Tsunade's eyes looked intently at the others, basically asking for them to speak up and present their names.  
_

Shikamaru: _with a sigh_.. "I'm Shikamaru, and this is Temari." he said, pointing a finger at the girl next to him.

_Tsunade's eyes looked intently at the other three that were on the other side of the room, giving them the same gesture._

Sakura: "I'm Sakura! Please to meet you, Izumi. I hope we can be friends from now on." she said, with a slight smile and a dab of irritation. "And the one to my left is Sai.

Sai: _waves  
_  
Sakura:"And the one to my right is--"

Naruto: _with a bright smile.._ "Hi-ya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet cha, Izumi."

Izumi looked at them all and nodded at their responses, but when it came to Naruto's perspective, her attention was drawn to him. _So you are the bugger that Pein-sama wants ridden of.._ she thought, as she slightly nodded at his response. _I think things from here will get interesting.._

* * *

Chapter 1 complete!

A Hidan and Kakuzu Moment 1:

Hidan: What the fuck? That's it? I have to wait for the next chapter? *ponders*

Kakuzu: *counts money;;does not pay attention*

Hidan: KAKUZU! PAY FUCKING ATTENTION TO ME YOU WHORE!

Kakuzu: Huh? I'm busy counting my moola, leave me alone, Jesus-hater. *counts money*

Hidan: Oh for the love of Jashin! *rushes towards Kakuzu and grabs moola from hands* Whatcha gunna do now, old man!?! huh?

Kakuzu: *gives him this face "-o-"* Hidan, give me that money, before I rip up your head off and throw you into a pack of shikas! (deers)

Hidan: No! *runs away*

Kakuzu: Get the fuck back here you grim reaper!!!! *runs after*

-tobecontinued-

XDD Review me, and the next chapter will be released. Tata!


	3. Diversion 2

Okay, here is Chapter two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything besides Izumi!

* * *

Chapter 2

General/ Third Person POV

As Izumi stood there, slightly glancing at her target, she couldn't help but think that this might be just a bit too easy. Obviously, she doesn't exactly know what he's capable of, hence the reason why she must go on a mission with him. But, she cannot mention the Akatsuki in anyway shape or form, or suspicions could arise. That would probably be a bit tough to do.

Tsunade: "Well, Izumi, since you are our newest member of the village, you will have to start off from scratch and work your way up towards the ranks of these guys. Unless.." _she paused, and slightly shooting her with piercing eyes and a scheming smirk. "_You show us what you're made of."

Izumi stood there, wanting to desperately flash out a smirk at her; but distant herself from that thought, since that's a bit too gullible. The other ones that were standing at either side of her were either staring at her or looking somewhere else or speaking amongst themselves. They didn't seem like they were at least a bit interested in her, except for one. And before she could say one word to the Hokage, someone broke the awkward silence.

Naruto: "So, where'd you come from, Izumi?" he said, staring at her with a glint of wonder in his eyes.

Izumi twitched a bit, having that feeling of just wanting to kill him right here and now, since he especially doesn't have any guard up; including everyone else, but she wasn't stupid, so she let the feeling go and relaxed her expression..in which no one tended to notice.

Izumi: "I am from the Hidden Moon Village." she said, holding back all temptations.

Naruto looked interested. Almost too interested. It was pretty sickening seeing someone that was going to die by your hands looking so exceptionally happy, for some reason. She didn't know whether to smile back at him, or keep her blank expression on her facade. Tsunade looked a bit pissed; not really liking the fact that Naruto pulled away from the previous conversation that her and Izumi had.

Tsunade:_ rubbing her temples.._"Izumi, I take it that you will be showing us what you can do to prove what rank that you should be in, correct?"

Izumi was a bit startled with the way her voice was sounding, but politely bowed at her.

Izumi: "I will accept." she blankly said.

She raised her body up, keeping her arms at her sides. If anything, she must do what ever it takes to try and get to wherever Naruto's standards are. But just from the look of it, he looks like an idiot that probably didn't go so far. Even though he has the Jinchuuriki, he still looks like an idiot. _I wonder why Pein-sama hates him so much.. _she thought, looking at the Hokage intently, waiting for the announcement of her opponent.

Tsunade: "Alright then. I see that you look a bit motivated to do this, so I'll be announcing that your opponent for your first match, will be Sakura." As soon as she said Sakura, Sakura looked at her intently, but bugged her eyes at somewhere else. Apparently, she was really pissed off about something. Guess you can't really tell what.

Now at this point, Izumi was fired up just a bit. Her expression went from being calm and expressionless, to cold..and extremely annoyed. This place pissed her off, for some reason, and the atmosphere around here was so chippy..it was driving her nuts. At her place, the atmosphere feels sparkly and has the aroma of clean and fresh moon dust. It's basically referred to as clean air, or fresh scents. And being so used to that, made her slightly disorientated now. She decided to speak up, wondering why she said 'first match'.

Izumi: "I have to fight more matches than one? Lady Tsunade.." she said, as calmly as she possibly could, without breaking a sweat of annoyance.

Tsunade: "Well, I hope you didn't expect to just get one match. You're a new member, and in order for you to be at everyone elses rank, you have to match up to all of their standards. It's a test to see where you are at. Please be ready at dawn, tomorrow. You will need time to prepare, I presume?"

Izumi bowed, then prepared to leave the premises. "Yes, Miss Hokage. I will need time. Thank you for this opportunity. I will take my leave now." As much as she wanted to wait for her to say that she could go, she couldn't take this ambiance anymore, and had to leave as soon as possible. Her bodice turned facing the door, and followed her way out the door..shutting it behind her.

Tsunade: "That girl is a strange one. I hope she doesn't cause any troubles for any of you. Keep an eye out for her. You could never know if she truly says what she means."

Naruto: "Well..I don't see anything wrong with her.." he trailed, getting a smack behind the head in return, by Sakura.

Sakura: "You're hopeless.." she sighed. "I'm not going to go all easy on her, so if she ends up getting hurt, it won't be my fault." she said, with a hint of pride swelling up in the glint of her eyes.

Tsunade: "Don't go all out until she goes all out. It's fair that way."

Iruka: "I think this would all go well.." [where'd he come from ..XD]

Their conversation continued after awhile. Izumi didn't bother listening in on it, since there's no point in trying to figure out what they were saying, when they were only discussing what was going to happen in just 24 hours. Sighing, she left the Hokage's place and ended up outside, where it slightly was getting a bit dark.

Izumi's POV

Was it me? Or was this place freaky? I mean seriously, do these people know what kind of atmosphere this is? It's driving me insane! How can people breathe in this air, let alone even live in a place like this. I'll probably never know and never want to know the reason, even though it kills me. As I walked, there were a few people outside, walking by themselves or with their children. That made me feel a bit better; seeing families like that, walking hand in hand, it's cute. I wish I could have done that when I was younger. But that was years ago, and even though I'm only at the peak of sixteen, I still wish for some kind of family that can treat me like that. Ah, well. Life goes on, I guess.

General/Third person POV

Izumi traveled down the path towards her 'home', staring down at some families walking side by side with either children or lovers. It wasn't the jealous green monster that overcame her. It was basically the yearn for the love and care that she hoped she would get. Or should have gotten years ago. Where she came from, it would be a miracle to see some people out walking with others. It's not really a place to do that sort of bonding thing. Strange, indeed. But, every village is different.

As soon as she reached her destination, someone called out to her. Shifting her bodice around, swaying her long black hair around, she noticed Naruto and Sakura..walking from a distance. In all to her, this was seemingly surprising, but maybe this was something that she should do, to get close to Naruto..of course.

Naruto: _with a bright smile.._"Hey! Whatya doing?"

Izumi blinked, wondering what goes on through his mind. Clearly, he doesn't see that she was in front of her house. A duh.

Sakura: "Don't mind him.." she paused, catching Izumi's drift on what she tried to mean once Naruto opened his mouth. "If you have time right now, is it possible for us to start showing you around? I mean like..you just came here, and you don't know anything" she said, obviously trying to make Izumi feel a bit stupid. But failed.

Izumi: "Sure, I have time." she said, letting go of the handle bar that she gripped the whole time. "Where to?"

Naruto: "We should go get ramen first! huh Sakura?" he said, in an extreme happy mood.

Sakura: "Naruto, don't you think about other things, rather than ramen?" she said, a bit displeasing.

In the end, they ended up getting ramen, after countless remarks, bickering, batting, whining, punching, nosebleeds, and crying. Izumi was a bit..shy at first, but ended up mashing some food..just like Naruto was. She never stuffed her face like this before, but if it's to meet Naruto's standards, then she must do whatever it took to gain that. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Sakura would be gaining her approval for Izumi anytime soon. She still wondered why she was pissed off, but dared to ask. Soon after they were all finished, they started to walk around the place, with Sakura explaining everything and where everything is. She also talked about what the Hokage does and how she runs things and expects all of the Shinobi to understand everything she claims. It wasn't boring. Beats staying at a place doing nothing. But it was rather tedious, learning everything in a few hours. Of course she grasped the concept, though, since it wasn't very hard to understand.

While they walked down an almost cleared pathway, Naruto called out to a few people. Well, Izumi was oblivious to whoever Naruto was calling out to, and figured that they were just more ninjas in this place..and are his friends. Some long haired dude, a dude that looked like a bobble head, and a girl was in the picture. Naruto idiotically repeated their names, again.

Naruto: "Negi! Tenten! Lee! This here is a new person in the village." he said, a bit too happily.

All three looked at Izumi, obviously created some questions in their minds.

Izumi: _with a slight bow of her head.._"I am Izumi. Please take care of me."

Sakura sighed. Naruto looked impressed. Negi was blank. Lee looked astound. And Tenten looked happy. Out of all of them, Lee was the first one to open up his mouth.

Lee: _with a bowing gesture.._"I am Rock Lee. Pleased to meet you, Izumi. I hope we could train one day."

Negi: "I'm Negi Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan."

Tenten: _giggles a bit.._"I'm Tenten. It's nice to meet you." _-smiles-_

For once, Izumi felt like she wasn't alone. Not mentally, but physically. It was like there were actually people around here that truly didn't mind her intruding in the place. She felt extremely disappointed soon after, once everyone parted ways and she ended up walking up the pathway towards her 'home'. It would only be a matter of time before Naruto has to die. What a shame. Her hand reached for the handle, pulling herself inside her home and shutting the door behind her. It was a dark secluded place; barely anything in it, really. Taking off her shoes, she lazily walked up the stairs towards her room, and plopped right onto her bed, back first. Her irises stared out at the ceiling, trying to backtrack everything that happened today. The slight shine from the moon that hung high in the sky pierced through the small cracks in the place, along with her strange small window that was above her. This all has to be done and over with soon. Or else she might not be able to endure this for very long. She closed her lids, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura: "Noooo, it's done already? Why Ryuu!? Whyy! I wanted to fight already!"

Ryuu: "Ah, shud up. I'll be making the next chapter soon."

Sakura: "You better be!" -storms off-

-enters Kakuzu and Hidan, with Hidan being chased-

Kakuzu: "GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -echos-

Hidan: "Naa, you're gunna have to just keep chasing me, if you want it that badly" -taunts;;smirks;;runs for life-

Kakuzu: "Hidannnnn........" -runs after with moola signs replacing his real eyes-

-they pass Ryuu-

Ryuu: "Well, that's not something you see everyday" -makes this face "-o-"-

XD Next chapter will be next week! Also, I would gladly take any opinions from you viewers out there. C'mon, any ideas that you want me to put in here? Aww, I know you have at least one :DD

-


End file.
